


Stuck

by youdidwinsodidi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youdidwinsodidi/pseuds/youdidwinsodidi
Summary: Regina & Emma get stuck in an elevator.





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for anxiety attacks.
> 
> It's also been a long time since I last wrote fanfiction, albeit 2 years. I.. I miss writing but it's really hard for me to get back into it. I miss swanqueen so much and it's still such a joy to be able to just write their personalities, especially Regina. 
> 
> I hope you still somehow enjoy this attempt at something that's considered a fanfiction. 
> 
> Cheers!

Regina Mills hurried as she stepped into the gigantic elevator that connected the underground carpark with the hospital, the doors closing swiftly behind her. With a deep sigh, she ran a hand through her hair and looked up. Amid the six other visitors, she recognized the familiar eyes immediately.

“Emma—“ she breathed out. Regina had hoped that the hospital would’ve called Emma as well. The moment that she had listened to her voicemail, Doctor Whale mentioned something had happened with her son, she had immediately stormed out. Somewhere during the drive from the Mayor’s office to the hospital, she had regretted not bringing her phone along with her to contact Emma. So seeing the blonde here was a relief.

Emma pushed herself between the strangers’ bodies until she stood right beside Regina. The fear in the older woman’s eyes was clearly visible and Emma laid a comforting hand on Regina’s shoulder.

“He’s going to be fine – I’m sure, he’s a str—“

Emma was interrupted by a loud sound when the elevator came to a sudden halt. She glanced quickly over to Regina, whose face had turned into one of horror. Emma launched forward and pressed random buttons on the elevator quickly, one after another. Surely, the two of them weren’t exactly the best of friends but still, Emma knew some facts about Regina. In this case, Emma knew about Regina’s soft case of claustrophobia and she had dealt with enough people to see that the worry in Regina’s eyes wasn’t only because of Henry anymore.

“You know, that’s not going to help.”

One of the strangers in the elevator muttered.  Both of them had almost completely forgotten about the other people in the large elevator. Emma noted how the stranger was staring at both of them. Oh, how he was going to regret saying that.

“We didn’t ask for your opinion” Regina snapped angrily at the stranger.

“Whatever.”  He turned his back to the two again and went back to the others. Neither of them had their phone on them, so Emma had apologized to the stranger and asked if they could possibly call the elevator company. The girl that had been standing next to the first guy handed her phone to Emma and the blonde had phoned the company. After a quick conversation, she let the other people in the elevator know that they were on their way but it could take a long time because of the icy roads. She didn’t mention that the operator said it could take up to three hours to get there.

“Regina,” Emma whispered, trying to keep the conversation between them. She searched with her own green eyes for the worry in Regina’s brown orbs.  She couldn’t tell Regina either that they were going to be stuck in there for a long time. “Are you okay?”

“I’ve been better, dear.” She retorted, but the worry was clearly present in her voice. The blonde noticed this and stuck out her hands in front of them.

“You can squeeze them if you need to.”

Regina raised her eyebrows at the blonde’s comment. As her frown was still resting on her features, she put her hands in her pockets.

“I’m not a child, Miss Swa—“

“—Emma. And you told me about your claustrophobia, remember?”

Oh, yeah – Regina _remembered._ That specific piece of information had come up during one of the Friday dinners, Henry and Emma liked to refer to them as _family_ dinners, where they had gotten drunk afterwards. Henry had been tired because of a football game and the two women had decided to share a drink. Regina hadn’t planned on getting drunk and most certainly, hadn’t planned on playing a stupid game of 20 questions. But she had counted her blessings afterwards, because she knew that she could trust Emma. She might not actually _trust_ her, but she knew that Emma would go to great lengths to gain her trust.

“You mean, you got me drunk and then proceeded to find information to blackmail me with later on?” Regina hissed playfully, easing up a little.

A small smile appeared on Emma’s lips. Only Regina was capable of being in a state of fear and still trying to pick a fight.

“Well if you put it like that. Sure.”

“I wonder why I put up with you” Regina sighed sharply. She let her attention wander out of the conversation and looked around in the elevator. Everyone looked rather calm even though the elevator had been standing still for a while now.

“They called you as well, then?” Regina inquired. The elevator had certainly taken her mind of Henry for a second, but now that the initial shock was over – the whirlwind was back. She rested her lean body against the cold elevator wall and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She didn’t feel scared anymore, she knew how to control her own fear but it would always take her a while to grasp the control.  Emma nodded at her friend.

“Yeah,” she replied quietly. “He’s alright, Regina – I’m sure.”

She wanted to give the mayor another reassuring touch, but decided against it. Regina wasn’t fond of people touching her and after her earlier try at it, she pushed the idea out of her mind. Regina didn’t want people to think she was weak, Emma knew.

After debating for a few seconds, Emma sat down on the cold elevator floor. She shuddered, apparently the heating had shut down as well. It was freezing outside and the cold was creeping into the elevator. Regina looked at her quizzically and eventually joined the blonde. She pulled her knees up to her chest, whilst Emma stayed in her cross-legged position.

“Are you cold?” Regina asked quietly. She had noticed the temperature going down as well, but it seemed like she still had had the time to grab a coat and Emma didn’t.

“Yeah.” Emma laughed as she ran her hands over her bare arms. “I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

“I wasn’t planning on doing so.”

Emma smiled to herself. How typical of Regina to always deny their friendship. She cared a great deal for the mayor and knew that, despite what Regina claims, she did too. She knew also that Regina would never publically admit that she enjoyed their Friday night dinners, although Emma preferred calling them _family_ dinners. Regina always rolled her eyes at the term but never protested against it. Because she had to admit that in their own way, they were a family.

They sat in silence, occasionally eyeing the strangers who were still chatting and each other. As the temperature kept on going down, Regina handed her scarf to the blonde who took it with great gratitude. It was apparent that it was only Emma who wasn’t wearing a coat or anything winter-proof. Regina was just about to make a snarky remark about how it was typical that this was happening to Emma when the lights suddenly died out. The elevator filled with gasps from every corner and Emma felt a hand curl around her wrist.

“Emma?” The usual, confident voice of Regina had suddenly turned into something barely audible, almost desperate. That was the cue for the blonde to quickly cover the hand on her wrist with her own hand. Emma blinked a few times, letting her eyes adjust to the dark. When she was able to finally see the lines in the room again, she looked straight at the person next to her. Regina was sat with her head resting on her knees, her one hand clinging onto Emma’s wrist.

“I’m here,” the blonde breathed out and scooted a little closer to the mayor. “I’m here, don’t worry”

 She slowly removed the hand that was encircling her wrist, searched for Regina’s other hand and gathered them between her own. She decided to give a quick look around the elevator. Some of them were minding their own business, some of them were staring at the both of them.

“Look at me,” Emma whispered. “Just look at me, forget everyone else. Just look at me.”  Regina shook her head, almost like a child. Her fear probably originated when she was still young, Emma decided. Her reptile brain must be taking over to take care of herself. 

“Regina, please.” Emma’s tone shifted into a begging one. She tugged softly on the brunette’s hands.

After a few more seconds, Regina slowly started to lift her head. Scared eyes bore into Emma’s ones. She could tell that the mayor’s eyes were having difficulty adjusting to the dark by the amount of blinking she was doing. Emma watched her go through the progress of adjusting with a caring smile.

“What are you smiling at?” Regina scoffed, finally able to see again. Emma was expecting her to tear her hands away but Regina didn’t. Instead, she even tightened her grasp on the blonde’s hands. For Emma, it felt like the mayor was holding onto her lifeline. Emma thought about what to answer Regina. She decided not to engage in the banter and just breathed out a laugh.

“Nothing,” she smiled at Regina while exhaling. “Nothing at all. Are you okay?”

Regina hesitated for a few beats.

“I don’t know.”

Emma felt her heart almost break.

 

 


End file.
